


Каждой твари...

by Vanda_Kirkova



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, fiction/reallife mix
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanda_Kirkova/pseuds/Vanda_Kirkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте, если бы Дарвин Тремор выжил...<br/>Представьте, что Закари Куинто застрял в пробке из-за большого переполоха имени Бадди Израэля...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каждой твари...

Вегас всегда был совершенно съехавшим с рельс, но сегодня – это просто нечто. Зак пешком бы двигался быстрее, чем во взятой напрокат машине. Улица просто стояла, а он надеялся развеяться: один, в Лас-Вегасе, с неплохими шансами наделать глупостей, до которых никому не будет дела.   
Полицейские как будто с ума сошли, машины с мигалками и сиренами, рвущими уши, носились по улицам во всех направлениях. Зак никогда не задавался вопросом насколько большой автопарк у американской полиции, но теперь знал ответ – очень большой. Впереди него нетерпеливые водители сигналили со всей дури, как будто звуковые волны клаксонов могли растворить затор. Навигатор Зака печально констатировал факт невозможности объезда ни с одной стороны – на экране почти весь центр города был обнесен алыми кружочками, которые с каждой минутой отращивали щупальца на соседние улицы.   
Хреновый выходной, решил Зак, и потянулся к сумке, лежащей на пассажирском сидении за сигаретами. Чего он не ожидал так это того, что сумка прыгнет ему в лицо, а на сидении образуется самое странное человеческое существо из всех, что он когда-либо видел.  
\- Простите, - начал Зак, не понимая, что вообще происходит.  
\- Подвезешь, - ответил его неожиданный гость.  
\- Я похож на таксиста? – Зак повернулся, чтобы разглядеть поближе и тут же отшатнулся. Не в правилах Зака было сообщать о том, что люди ему неприятны, но тут его рот опередил мозги. – От тебя воняет, выйди из машины!  
\- Я сказал, подвезешь, - парень склонил голову набок и достал руку из-за полы грязного, мокрого пиджака. Руку с пистолетом, и Заку показалось, что он попал в какой-то параллельный мир. Желудок будто провалился в черную дыру, а во рту стало так сухо, что зубы царапали язык, как наждаком.  
\- Я оставлю машину, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Не дергайся. Пожалуйста, - парень уставился на него совершенно стеклянными глазами и растянул рот в улыбке. Странно, но эта жуткая гримаса каким-то образом смогла украсить грязное лицо.  
\- Мы никуда не едем, ты в курсе? – Зак малодушно думал о том, что впереди и позади него были десятки машин – хуже, лучше, ярче, неприметнее – но почему-то этот парень, безнадежно пачкающий светлую обивку Приуса, выбрал именно его проклятую машину.  
\- Я уже никуда не тороплюсь, - парень откинул голову на подголовник. Дикая прическа с засаленными длинными прядями оставила розовый отпечаток на бежевой коже.  
Зак вцепился в руль и проехал десяток футов.  
Дуло пистолета смотрело в бок Зака, а его пассажир натужно дышал, откинувшись на сидении и полуприкрыв глаза.  
\- Ебучий жилет не пробило, - вдруг заметил он, не обращаясь к Заку. – Штук пять словил, а выдержал, - рассказывал он своему отражению в боковом стекле. – Херня случается, но не получается.  
Зак молчал. В салоне было почти невыносимо – от парня действительно воняло: железным приторным запахом, дымом, жженой тканью, бензином, пылью и потом.  
\- Есть курить?  
\- Есть, - выдавил Зак сквозь зубы. Он кинул сумку на колени парню, ощущая странное внутреннее оцепенение. Пусть четкой мысли в голове еще не появилось, но он как-то уже подписал сам себе смертный приговор. Все в этом парне просто орало красным неоном, семифутовыми буквами «Псих».  
Тот положил пистолет между ног, и начал шарить в сумке в поисках сигарет.  
\- Как от ниггера? – спросил он вдруг.  
\- Что?  
\- Воняет. Как от ниггера?  
Зак посмотрел на него снова. Глаза, смотрящие на него в ожидании ответа, были большими и голубыми. Совершенно безумными и какими-то пустыми, как будто закрытыми. Он вдруг понял, что этому вонючему, грязному ублюдку – больно.  
\- Я не знаю, как воняет от афроамериканцев, - поджав губы, испытал удачу Зак.  
\- Ниггерами, - пожал плечами парень и снова погрузился в исследование сумки. То, что он не мог отпихнуть в сторону, он просыпал на пол. Телефон Зака гулко ударился о половичок.  
Сигареты обнаружились на самом дне. На поиски зажигалки ушло еще несколько минут.   
\- Ты еврей? – вопрос снова был неожиданным и… тупым. Парень сунул в рот две сигареты и прикурил обе. Зака передернуло. Предсказуемо, но одна сигарета была протянута ему, как другу.  
\- Какая разница? – ответил он, принимая сигарету и вытирая фильтр о рукав поло.  
\- Не люблю.  
\- Мне как-то все равно, - ответил Зак, сжимая руль так, что костяшки побелели.  
Они снова надолго замолчали. Пассажирское окно открылось – парень нашел кнопки и тыкал в них ободранными пальцами. Вокруг ногтей скопилась грязь, костяшки были содраны, в порах кожи тоже застряло что-то темное. Он курил, пряча сигарету в ладони, длинные пряди волос падали на глаза.  
Зак изучал его косыми взглядами: худые острые коленки были обтянуты черными узкими джинсами, на ногах огромные ботинки, пиджак явно с чужого плеча болтался, как на вешалке, наглухо застегнутая бордовая рубашка была просто… страшной.  
\- Это дырки от пуль, - сообщил пассажир, перехватывая взгляд. – Прикинь? Как тебя зовут?  
Зак проехал еще чуть-чуть и зажмурился. Пули, розовые пятна, кровь, боль в глазах… Это бредовый сон, не иначе.  
\- Зак.  
\- А я – Дарвин, - тот протянул руку для пожатия. Заку не хотелось этого делать. Очень не хотелось, но выбора не было. – Дарвин Тремор.  
Когда он решился и протянул свою руку, тот резко убрал ее и провел по голове, заливаясь диким смехом. Господи, зубы.  
\- Это не очень смешно, если ты не в третьем классе, - сообщил Зак, чувствуя, как все, что он знал об этом мире, растворяется вокруг него.  
\- А мне смешно, - ответил тот и поморщился.  
\- Ты ранен.  
\- Ничего страшного. Не сдох же еще. Мне нельзя.  
\- Что нельзя?  
\- Херня приключается со всеми подряд, Зак, мой друг. Не надо думать, что ты сделал что-то не так, просто никто не застрахован от странностей этой жизни.  
\- Сказать тебе честно, Дарвин, мой друг, - ответил Зак, внезапно злясь. – Мне совершенно неинтересно слушать философские притчи от какого-то грязного расиста, угрожающего мне пистолетом.  
Дарвин прикусил губу и откинул грязные волосы с лица.  
\- Знаешь, ты прав. Я не обязан ничего объяснять какому-то еврею.  
\- Я не еврей, - рявкнул Зак. Впереди, в соседнем ряду чудом образовалось пустое место, куда он и юркнул, подрезав настоящего таксиста. Оттуда ему удалось повернуть направо и вырваться из пробки – здесь машины ехали. Медленно, но ехали.  
\- Ты очень похож на еврея, - задумчиво протянул Дарвин, щурясь. Он сложился в кресле почти пополам, подтянув свои жалкие коленки к груди.  
\- Что ты хочешь? – Зак нервничал, очень нервничал. Минутная апатия сменилась ударом адреналина в системе, теперь он рассматривал возможность отобрать пистолет, или выпрыгнуть из машины, как что-то вполне реальное.  
\- Отвезешь меня в мотель. Для начала.  
\- Отпустишь?  
\- Я же не зверь!  
Что это значило, Зак не понял. Но надежда билась о грудную клетку вместе с сердцем.  
  
Они выехали из Лас-Вегаса и погнали по пыльной трассе. Дарвин указывал дорогу - пальцем и словами: «Туда!» и «Вперед!».  
Остановились они у самого паршиво выглядящего мотеля во всей Америке. Назывался он поэтично и оригинально «Desert Rose», и Зак снова содрогнулся – вокруг были мили малообитаемой земли, где его тело не найдут никогда. Злорадно грело только одно – чтобы выкопать яму придется попотеть.  
\- Я подвез. Могу я ехать обратно? – спросил он, понимая насколько жалок и труслив его вопрос. Но он ведь не расплакался? Значит честь и достоинство на месте.  
\- Не так быстро, - сказал Дарвин. – Выходи из машины, мы заселяемся. Бабло есть у тебя?  
Зак не ответил, схватил разоренную сумку и потянулся за телефоном, который так и валялся на полу у пассажирского сидения.  
\- Не-а, ни хуя не угадал, - Дарвин подхватил его сам и спрятал в карман пиджака. – Не дергайся. У меня сегодня был очень, очень, очень-очень паршивый день. Не делай его хуже, Зак. Не надо.  
Это был самый длинный монолог в его исполнении за всю дорогу. Зак поплелся следом. Дарвин прихрамывал, или ему только казалось. Ботинки определенно были слишком велики и тяжелы для таких тощих ног, решил Зак, изо всех сил отвлекаясь от мрачных раздумий. Он бы побежал, но бежать тут было некуда. К тому же, где-то глубоко внутри ему было жаль этого отвратительного парня. С головой в стокгольмский синдром.  
Дарвин сутулился, теряясь в большом ему пиджаке. Он пригладил волосы набок, делая себя еще страшнее, чем он был.  
  
Девушка за стойкой в мотеле окидывала их странным взглядом. Дарвин жался позади Зака, предоставляя ему возможность расплатиться за их «шикарные» апартаменты, но напоминая кто здесь главный тычками дула в печень.   
\- А есть у вас бухло? – подал он голос, когда Зак взял ключ.  
\- Да, - с пренебрежением ответила девушка. – Тридцатка за бутылку Джека Дэниэлса.   
\- Охуели вы тут что ли? – поинтересовался он. В отличие от Зака, девушка даже глазом не моргнула в ответ на это.  
\- Надо?  
Зак молча вытащил полтинник и положил перед ней.  
\- Сдачи у меня нет, - нагло сообщила она, принесла бутылку Джека и две упаковки дешевого пива.  
\- Спасибо, сладенькая, - сказал Дарвин и обнажил все свои чудовищные зубы.  
Они вышли из офиса и Зак посмотрел в небо, на полном серьезе гадая последний ли это для него день.  
  
Они перегнали машину к номеру 8. Зак взял из багажника сумку, и проклял себя за то, как медленно соображает – рука уже потянулась к блестящему баллонному ключу, когда Дарвин возник за плечом.  
\- Я чот сильно сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь изо всех сил ебнуть живого человека этой вот хуйней, - он щурился на солнце, глядя на Зака.  
\- Живого человека сложно, а тебя – у меня бы получилось, - сообщил ему Зак.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, пидарок, - рассмеялся Дарвин. – Ты не трясешься. Верю, что ты не еврей.  
\- Я польщен, - ответил Зак, сжимая в кулаке ручки сумки с такой силой, что кожа об кожу громко скрипнула.  
Когда они вошли в комнату, Зак с тоской подумал об оплаченном номере в нормальном отеле. Им сильно повезет, если тут есть вода. Он застыл посередине, сомневаясь, что на кровать можно даже садиться без предварительной дезинфекции.  
\- Грязновато для такой чистюли, как ты, да? – хохотнул Дарвин, тут же хватаясь за бок.  
\- Думаю, что грязновато – это не совсем то слово, - ответил Зак. Но ему некуда было деваться. – Что дальше?  
\- Я подумаю.  
Дарвин снял пиджак и кинул его в угол, в первый раз выдавая лицом как ему больно. По-настоящему больно. Зак уже как-то свыкся с его скотской рожей, поэтому эта боль каким-то образом задела и его.  
\- Может тебе не в клоповнике надо в этом находиться, а в больнице? – спросил он.  
Дарвин рассмеялся, пряча эмоции.  
\- Ага, щас! Треморы – не клиентура для докторишек.  
\- О, конечно, дай угадаю, ты слишком крут для еврейских докторов? Весь мир захвачен евреями, все живут по еврейским законам и ты борец с этим мерзким порядком?   
Дарвин молча осклабился, отвернулся и начал возиться с пуговицами на рубашке. Зак мог бы ударить его сумкой, вырубить не получилось бы, но свалить с ног он бы его мог. Теоретически.  
\- Если ты там планируешь съебаться, лучше забудь об этом. Я с наслаждением всажу тебе пулю в спину и аккуратную дырку во лбу проделаю. Будет красиво.  
\- Ты ублюдок больной, - сказал Зак и швырнул сумку на кровать. На единственную в номере кровать.  
\- Мне говорили.  
Рубашка службы охраны на спине тоже имела дырки. Зак пялился на них, как завороженный. А еще с правого бока она была залита кровью, которая на бордовом выделялась почти черным пятном. Под рубашкой у Дарвина обнаружились довольно жалкие плечи и кевларовый жилет с тремя глубокими вмятинами. Когда Дарвин со стоном снял и его, то из жилета на пол со звоном выпала сплющенная пуля. Зак уставился на крохотный кусочек металла, в очередной раз за день теряя связь с реальностью.  
\- Это… ты же…  
Зак посмотрел на Дарвина, тот вывернувшись, пытался осмотреть свой окровавленный бок.   
\- Навылет, прикинь? – он улыбнулся с какой-то детской радостью и посмотрел на Зака.  
\- Все равно ты крови много потерял, - сказал Зак.  
\- Раз еще не сдох, то уже не надейся. Давай, в ванную! – он снова схватился за пистолет и махнул им в сторону серой двери.   
\- Зачем? Я не хочу.  
\- Я тебя не спрашиваю, что ты хочешь. Мне надо, а ты составишь мне компанию. Ты мне нравишься, я не хочу тебя дырявить, вот честно!  
Зак сцепил зубы и решил не спорить.   
Ванная была маленькая, из всех роскошеств кабинка, раковина и унитаз.  
\- Сядь и не дергайся, - Дарвин огляделся. Никаких презентов от заведения в виде шампуня или хотя бы мыла здесь, конечно, не водилось. Зак смотрел в пол, предпочитая не рассматривать полуобнаженное тело своего похитителя.  
\- Давай разграбим твою сумку? У тебя наверняка есть чем помыться?  
\- Делай, что хочешь, - выдохнул Зак, поднимая глаза. Дарвин смотрел на него странно, а он смотрел странно на него. Тонкий длинный торс Тремора украшали синяки всех цветов радуги и самые похабные татуировки в мире. У него была узкая талия и смешные ноги. Но при этом Зак не мог не заметить силу в этих тонких сухих мышцах. После небольшой наблюдательной паузы Дарвин вышел, а Зак проводил взглядом его задницу. Она, пожалуй, была единственным достоинством Дарвина. Ну, может быть, еще глаза. Но они были совершенно безумными.  
\- Ух ты, а я не ошибся, ты и правда педрила! – раздался из комнаты присвист. Зак зажмурился и считал до десяти. Он все гадал, когда его окатит ужасом, когда же его тело начнет сопротивляться вполне ощутимой угрозе его жизни на уровне инстинктов, но никак не находил признаков.  
\- Ошизеть! Сколько ты за всю эту поеботу заплатил?  
Зак молчал.  
Дарвин вернулся с его дорожным набором в руках.  
\- Этим можно армию вымыть, - сообщил он.  
\- Как скажешь…  
\- Нет, серьезно. Ну нахрена, - тот взял бутылку кондиционера и принялся вчитываться в мелкий шрифт, - вот этот вот… бальзам с маслом арго… арга-ны? Что это за хуйня вообще такая?  
Зак поднял на него взгляд, напоролся на яркую голубизну и сглотнул.  
\- О, читать умеешь. Ты не поймешь. Тебе и зубная паста, похоже, не знакома.  
\- Ха-ха, - рыкнул Дарвин, кинул закову кожаную, абсолютно и тотально маскулинную, косметичку на поддон и нагнулся, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Из одного носка он достал блестящий серебром балисонг, а из второго короткие ножны, прячущие какой-то изогнутый нож с широким лезвием. Все это звякнуло о кафель.  
\- Ножи мои не трожь! Реально, я не люблю, когда трогают мои вещи!  
\- И в мыслях не было. У тебя пистолет, ты – босс, - Зак развел руками, показывая, что его намерения чисты.  
\- Ненавижу, когда трогают мое. У тебя есть братья? – спросил Дарвин, расстегивая штаны. Заку захотелось зажмуриться, но он себя остановил. Хрен его знает, может это последнее обнаженное мужское тело, которое он увидит в жизни? Жалкое зрелище, конечно, но обреченные не выбирают.  
\- Есть, - устало отозвался Зак. – Брат.  
\- Как зовут?  
\- Дилан, - соврал Зак.  
\- А у меня двое, - Дарвин замер, спустив джинсы на бедра, и посмотрел в потолок. – Было. Редкие кретины. Но родные, понимаешь?  
Зак кивнул, совершенно не сочувствуя.  
\- Они постоянно брали мои вещи! Уроды!  
После этого Дарвин быстро снял джинсы вместе с трусами и носками одновременно, отбуцнул их под раковину и залез в кабинку. Дверцы он закрывать не стал, пистолет пристроил на полку внутри кабинки.  
\- Может не стоит тебе рану мочить? Неизвестно, что у них тут за вода, - сказал Зак.  
\- По хуй!  
Зак смотрел в стену, смотрел в пол, но взгляд все равно тянуло в сторону душевой кабинки. Вода в поддоне была розовая, и, как понял Зак, не только из-за раны на боку. У Дарвина кровь была и в волосах, и запекшимися разводами на руках и на ногах, под ногтями и на шее. Теперь, когда вода начала делать свое дело, Зак увидел, насколько ее было много на самом деле. Ступни у Дарвина были длинные и узкие, щиколотки тонкие, а ноги еще более тощие, чем казались в джинсах. Задница была круглой, с виду упругой.  
\- Если смотришь на мою жопу щас, получишь по морде, понял? – Дарвин отплевывался от воды.  
\- Ага, конечно, - ответил Зак и принялся рассматривать его еще пристальнее. Он пробежался глазами по бедрам, отметил, что живот у Дарвина плоский и довольно рельефный с плавным чуть округлым переходом к лобку. Член Заку понравился. Кусты русых зарослей можно было бы, конечно, и постричь, но для человека, у которого зубы такого же цвета, как у курильщика с восьмидесятилетним стажем, понятие тримминг, вряд ли существовало.   
Дарвин без стеснения намылился и натерся всем, что нашел у Зака. С особым наслаждением он вытащил зубную щетку и устроил целое представление с чисткой зубов.  
\- Ты хороший друг, - Дарвин выплюнул клубок белой пены, вытирая ее с щетинистого подбородка. Отмытый, он выглядел бледно, но отнюдь не беспомощно. Зак вдруг подумал, что в первый раз видит голого мужика, который выглядит без одежды не слабым и беззащитным, а наоборот - сильнее. Хотя, неудивительно, если принять во внимание тот факт, что Дарвин – совершенный троглодит.   
\- Что у тебя на руке написано? – спросил Зак, чтобы отвлечься от созерцания темно-розового, длинного члена.  
\- Не твоего ума дело.  
\- А на правом плече что?  
\- Кружочек, тупица, спиралька, не видишь?  
\- Ладно, светских бесед с тобой не поведешь. Леди на левой руке, кстати, редкая и похабная уродина.  
\- Эй! Не трогай мисс, - сказал Дарвин, задрал руку, тем самым раздвигая ее ноги, и любовно погладил подмышку. – Скажи спасибо, что она пизду побрить соизволила в этом месяце.  
\- Меня сейчас от тебя стошнит, - совершенно серьезно заявил Зак. Ему хотелось бить. Ему хотелось драться. Схватить за хохолок и бить головой о кафельную стену, расквасить эти большие губы кулаком, может даже выбить парочку гнилых зубов, врезать по волосатым яйцам и пнуть по аккуратной круглой жопе. Вот теперь адреналин начал кипеть у него в венах, наливая вдруг силой и решительностью. Он даже не успел сообразить, когда вдруг подорвался с закрытой крышки унитаза и бросился к кабинке. Он даже успел ухватить Дарвина за шею, но он никогда не дрался, не знал, как нападать, поэтому очень скоро почувствовал очень мокрого и очень голого Дарвина сквозь рубашку и очень острое почему-то, и жесткое дуло пистолета под подбородком.  
\- Не беси меня, я же сказал!   
Дарвин смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Безумную синеву в них штормило, Зак видел, как бешенство накатывает волнами, рискуя перелиться через край. Дарвин удерживал его на месте, насадив на дуло, как на крючок и вцепившись до боли в волосы.  
\- Ты же нормальный парень. Я нормальный парень. Мы не можем просто помочь друг другу по-братски?  
Зак поджал губы и смотрел прямо вперед. Он видел каждую морщинку на лице Дарвина, крохотные бледные веснушки на переносице, длинные мокрые ресницы.  
\- Мы не можем подружиться? Это так сложно? Подружиться на несколько часов?  
Зак молчал.  
\- Ты же хороший парень, Зак? Скажи, хороший?  
\- Да, - вышло сипло и неуверенно.  
\- Тогда не веди себя, как плохой. Треморы – люди чести и справедливости. Мы заботимся только о плохих людях. Их и так слишком, слишком много, Зак, - дыхание у Дарвина теперь пахло мятой, а он сам - заковым гелем для душа. Почему Зак думал в этот момент об этих вещах, он не знал. – Тебе не надо становиться плохим, только и всего. Если ты напряжен, мы можем расслабиться… Так, как ты хочешь… Только не надо делать, как плохие люди.  
Дарвин громко чмокнул его в нос и оттолкнул так, что Зак едва не рухнул на спину, хорошо, что мотельная ванная была такой маленькой, что он тут же зацепился за дверной проем.  
\- Зак, ты мне помог, - Дарвин закрыл воду, но вытираться не стал, вышел из душа, держа Зака на мушке, - неужели ты думаешь, что я бы просто взял и убил тебя вот так?  
\- Именно так я и думаю, - ответил Зак, выпрямляясь. Ему было все равно, тело гудело в каком-то странном ожидании, то ли собираясь в пружину для прыжка, то ли готовясь сдаться.  
\- Нет-нет-нет, - Тремор подошел вплотную и ткнул дулом ему в грудь. Больно ткнул. В поясницу Заку впилась ручка двери. – Нет! Некоторые не заслуживают собачьей смерти. Открой дверь.  
Зак послушался и спиной отступил в комнату. От пустыни его отделяли пять или шесть шагов и еще одна тонкая дверь.  
Но бежать все так же было некуда.  
\- В Лас-Вегасе из-за тебя переполох? – спросил он.  
\- Может быть. Да. Нет. Не знаю. Мне все равно. Ложись на кровать.  
\- Не надо, - голос предательски сорвался.  
\- Ложись! – Дарвин заорал так, что зажал собственные уши ладонями.  
\- Пожалуйста…  
\- Зак, ложись на кровать, - в этот раз приказ прозвучал ласково. Но все еще оставался приказом.  
\- Лучше убей.  
\- Нет, не буду, - Дарвин покачал головой. – Хватит на сегодня. Я устал.  
Они замерли на полпути к кровати. Абсолютно голый Дарвин, с сочащейся свежей кровью раной в боку, и Зак, встрепанный и с поздним зажиганием напуганный до чертиков.  
\- Ложись на ебучую кровать, - прошептал Дарвин, и Зак почувствовал, что в глазах защипало от слез.  
\- Хуй с тобой! – выплюнул он, смаргивая пелену с глаз и чувствуя, что по щеке горячо покатилась слеза. – Но я не буду умолять, уебок ты несчастный.  
Дарвин потер правый глаз запястьем.  
\- Наверное, тебе стоит знать, что Дарвин Тремор – не насильник.  
Зак не сдержал истерического смешка.  
\- О, ты очаровательный джентльмен?  
Дарвин ударил его коротким, но очень точным, без замаха, хуком в челюсть. Зак споткнулся и упал рядом с кроватью.  
\- На кровать, будь добр. Я теряю чертово терпение.  
Зак ненавидел его. Наверное. Наверное, это была ненависть, но пистолет никуда не делся, как и Дарвин.  
\- Я тебе и это прощу, - сообщил Тремор, толкая Зака в плечо, укладывая на спину. Проклятый пистолет как будто прилип к его руке, потому что он совершенно не мешал ему разодрать на Заке рубашку, запуская в воздух фейерверк из пуговиц. Не мешал он ему расстегивать на нем джинсы и выуживать из трусов совершенно мягкий член. Зак зажмурился и прикусил губы с такой силой, что из глаз теперь от боли хлынули слезы.  
\- Качаешься? – спросил Дарвин, проводя пальцами по груди вниз.  
Зак молчал, шумно дыша через нос и мечтая потерять сознание или совершить какое-нибудь астральное путешествие, а еще лучше просто умереть, тихо, без крови и сопротивления. Он ожидал, что с него сдерут штаны и отымеют, попытался настроиться на неизбежное. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это горячего рта вокруг члена. Он взбрыкнул от шока, и рефлекторно вцепился в волосы Дарвина.  
\- Ты охерел? – он попытался оттащить его, но чертов придурок угрожающе придавил зубами под головкой и чем сильнее Зак тянул за волосы, тем с большим давлением сжимались тиски зубов. Этих ужасающих, чудовищных зубов, спрятанных за пухлыми губами. – Прекрати! Пожалуйста! Тебе мало что ли? Ты еще и унизить меня хочешь?  
Дарвин выплюнул его член и вытер даже от такой непродолжительной стимуляции покрасневшие губы.  
\- Вы ебанутые все в этом мире, - сообщил он, усаживаясь на пятки возле кровати. Рука с пистолетом лежала рядом с коленом Зака на кровати. – Все без исключения.  
Зак хотел возразить, но не стал. У него образовалась передышка. Кто знает, может Дарвин заговорит себя до глубокой комы? Сегодня он понял, что безумные сценарии могут случаться с совершенно обычными людьми вроде него.  
\- Я же сказал, что не собираюсь тебя насиловать…  
\- А это, по-твоему, что? Нежное занятие любовью? – спросил Зак.  
\- Нет. И вообще дело не в тебе.  
\- Дай угадаю? Дело в тебе? Я тебя не понимаю вообще, а сейчас особенно.  
\- Я просто хочу трахнуться, - Дарвин посмотрел на него странно прояснившимися глазами. Зак хватал воздух открытым ртом, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. – Что? У меня был паршивеший из паршивых дней, я устал, как пиздец, еле съебался от копов, проебал машину и слажал, очень серьезно слажал… И я просто хочу трахнуться, окей?  
Зак смотрел на Дарвина так, будто у того еще одна голова отросла.   
\- Ты настолько ебанутый, что тебе уже никто не поможет, - прошептал он, чувствуя, что голос пропадает.  
\- Ты можешь…  
С этим Дарвин снова взял его член в рот. Он отпустил пистолет, но сжал в ладони яйца Зака, не лаская, а беря их в заложники, и Зак откинулся на подушку, глядя в потолок. Тремор мог хоть до утра возить во рту его член, сил на эрекцию у Зака не было. Так он думал сначала.  
Тело и разум жили как будто отдельно, поэтому даже слишком слюнявый, неумелый, неглубокий и пресный минет сделал свое дело. У Зака стояло сильнее, чем ему хотелось. Он был уверен, что это все равно ненадолго. Он не смотрел на бритую клочками голову Дарвина у себя между ног, игнорировал щекотку, с которой пряди его тупого хохолка касались его живота, но, скосив глаза вбок, он видел, что у Дарвина, сидящего у кровати с прямой спиной стоит. Член налился, потемнел и загибался к дрожащему животу. Слишком красивый для такой дикой скотины член.   
\- Иди сюда, - прошептал Зак. Он возненавидит себя за это потом. Если у него еще будет это «потом», а сейчас пальцы покалывало желанием прикоснуться. Дарвин приподнялся на коленях и чуть придвинулся так, чтобы Зак мог обхватить его член ладонью. Зак сжал его и с силой провел снизу вверх, чувствуя горячую, гладкую головку, глубокую пульсацию. Дарвин застонал и этот звук был таким беззащитным и нежным, что у Зака где-то под сердцем кольнуло.  
\- На адреналине сидишь? – выдохнул он. – Как настоящий ублюдок, да, Дарвин?  
Зак скользнул ладонью ниже, обхватывая мягкую горячую мошонку. Дарвин тут же расставил ноги шире, давясь его членом, отпуская его яйца, вздрагивая всем телом. Зак сунул пальцы ниже, нажал на натянутую кожу промежности. Он знал по себе, что это жестоко, даже больно, но Дарвин взвыл, сжимая его руку бедрами – чертовски сильными для такой худобы. Долго Тремор не выдержал, он снова отпустил член Зака и в доли секунды оседлал его бедра, притираясь к влажному от слюны члену своей круглой, крепкой задницей.   
\- Даже не думай, - сказал Зак, ловя его расфокусированный взгляд. – Что бы ты там не придумал, не подходи ко мне без презерватива, понятно?  
Дарвин кивнул и сунул руку в распотрошенную сумку Зака, которая так и лежала на кровати рядом с ними. Он выудил коробку с презервативами и кинул ее Заку на грудь.   
Зак вытащил один, разорвал фольгу и толкнулся бедрами вверх, скидывая Дарвина с себя.  
\- В кровати ты не такой пиздливый, да, Дарвин? – спросил Зак, раскатывая резинку.  
Дарвин молчал, сопя, как бык на арене. Он смотрел исподлобья на руки Зака, но не отвечал. Как только презерватив был надет, Дарвин перехватил инициативу.  
\- Ты сдурел! – Зак попытался его оттолкнуть, но выяснилось, что сдвинуть с места Дарвина невозможно. – Прекрати!  
Тремор перехватил его руку и сжал запястье так, что Зак почувствовал, как кости стремятся навстречу друг другу. Второй рукой Дарвин направлял член Зака в себя. У него в глазах не осталось ничего человеческого, и Зак сдался. Он уже забыл который раз за этот день. Эта поездочка не будет легкой ни для одного из них, но что он мог поделать?  
\- Я все порву, - прошептал Зак, расслабляя сжатую в тонких, но сильных пальцах руку. – Поверь, ничего приятного в этом не будет.  
Дарвин сжал пухлые губы в тонкую линию, закрыл глаза и просто опустился сверху. Зак чувствовал, что член теряет твердость, задница Тремора не пускает его внутрь – чтобы ни думала себе голова, тело всегда найдет способ защититься.  
\- Дай я сделаю все по-людски, - попросил Зак, чувствуя, что его сжимает, что смазки на презервативе не хватает, что резина цепляется за сухую кожу. – Слышишь?   
Дарвин отпустил его руку и накрыл ладонью рот Зака, заставляя заткнуться. Он ухнул разом до конца, но не издал ни звука, только зажмурившись и напрягшись всем телом.  
\- Расслабься, идиот, - прошипел Зак в кожу на ладони. – Нас заклинит!  
Его никто не слушал. Дарвин замер, и покачался вперед-назад, запрокинул голову и выдохнул длинным стоном. Сжал Зака внутри, заставляя вскрикнуть и вскинуть бедра навстречу. Он выдохнул еще пару раз и начал двигаться. Зак, понял, что тверд, как камень, сердце колотится так, что пульс отдавался болью в виске. Дарвин приподнялся и опустился снова. Зак подавился вдохом, выгибаясь. В этом не должно было быть ничего приятного, но было. Он чувствовал себя виноватым, и с трудом удерживал бедра от движения навстречу. Внутри было так туго, горячо и больно, что перед глазами искры сыпались.  
Он осторожно положил руки на бедра Дарвину, подтягивая его на себя, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы тому было хоть капельку приятно. Тот упрямо двигался в собственном ритме, не глядя на Зака. Его руки касались кровати по бокам от заковых бедер, кончики пальцев пытались зацепить покрывало, и он упорно молчал. Зак взял ладонью опавший член и стал медленно его надрачивать.  
\- Расслабься, - снова прошептал он. – Хоть чуть-чуть, это и так ужасно, а ты делаешь все еще хуже.   
В какой-то момент все происходящее для Зака перешло в режим слоу-мо: Дарвин по-птичьи склонил голову на бок и открыл глаза, растянул губы в улыбке, не показывая зубы, и принялся двигаться совершенно уверенно. Не только вверх-вниз, но и по кругу. Зак, вцепившись пальцами в торчащие тазовые косточки, пытался корректировать этот беспорядочный маршрут. Было совершенно понятно, что Дарвин ни черта не понимает, что и для чего он делает. Это был дурацкий каприз, прихоть, а может и тщательно продуманное наказание для самого себя. Зак приподнялся на кровати, подхватывая Тремора под поясницу, второй рукой, придерживая шею. Он смотрел ему в глаза и шептал, понимая, что теперь власть у него, а не у Дарвина и его ебучего пистолета.  
Он нажал на поясницу, ловя Тремора на половине его судорожного оборота, чувствуя его крупную дрожь, волной ударившую в позвоночник. Вот здесь. Он нажал еще сильнее, вжимаясь в невозможно тесную глубину. Во второй раз Дарвин попытался вырваться, а в третий застонал ему прямо в ухо.  
\- Что за херня? – выдохнул он, обдавая щеку Зака горячим дыханием.  
Зак усмехнулся и откинулся на подушку, оставляя за собой право играться с членом Дарвина. Он легко кончиками пальцев пощипывал головку, изо всех сил стараясь сдержаться, просто позволить себя использовать. Дарвин, безуспешно поерзав еще минуту, не выдержал.   
\- Сделай так еще.  
\- Сделать как еще?  
\- Я не знаю… не знаю…  
\- Положи руки мне на плечи, - Зак обхватил талию Дарвина и потянул его на себя. – И расслабься сейчас же!  
Он согнул ноги в коленях, уперся ступнями в кровать, джинсы ужасно мешали, молния впивалась в яйца, но по сравнению с тем каково было внутри Дарвина, это были сущие мелочи.  
Дарвин практически лег на его грудь, еще шире раздвинув ноги. Зак с размаху шлепнул его по ягодице так, что ладонь моментально онемела, и принялся трахать его с таким отчаянием, как будто в последний раз. Дарвин пытался вырваться, но Зак обхватил его обеими руками вокруг бицепсов, сцепив ладони в замок на спине, сжимая и прижимая к себе, удерживая на месте. Он закрыл глаза и долбился внутрь с такой жестокостью, какой никогда себе не позволял. Ему хотелось делать больно, он бы убил Тремора членом, если бы только мог, но тот после нескольких болезненных вскриков начал практически мурчать где-то у Зака под ухом. Зак чувствовал, что оргазм подступает горячей волной, яйца напряглись до звона. Ему нужно было совсем чуть-чуть, но отчего-то в сухой заднице, которую он наверняка порвал, этого чуть-чуть никак не находилось.   
А потом Дарвин поцеловал его в шею, и это было настолько неожиданно человечно, что Зак тут же выгнулся в оргазме, прокусив щеку. Перед глазами потемнело, и он будто провалился в бесконечный колодец, каким-то краем сознания улавливая, что у него на животе расплывается горячая лужа.  
  
\- Вали, - услышал он хриплый голос миллионы лет спустя.  
\- Что?  
Открыв глаза, он увидел, как Дарвин осторожно слезает с него, хмурясь и покусывая нижнюю губу.  
\- Вали, говорю, на хуй отсюда…  
Тремор рухнул рядом на кровать, пнул ногой сумку Зака с такой силой, что он свалилась на пол и сделала два оборота, и закрыл глаза предплечьем. Мисс на его плече снова пошло раздвинула ноги.  
Зак сел на кровати. На трусах остались следы крови, куда подевался презерватив, он не знал.   
\- Тебе…  
\- Заткнись, забирай телефон, ключи и уебывай отсюда, пока я не передумал.  
Зак заправился, застегнул джинсы. Ноги были совершенно ватные. Он рукой откинул взмокшие волосы назад, огляделся и решил, что не будет забирать сумку. Он вытащил из бумажника всю наличку, которая у него была, выудил из кармана простреленного пиджака телефон и подошел к двери. Наверное, он не мог повернуться спиной, опасаясь пули в затылок. Он уже почти открыл дверь, когда развернулся и подошел к Дарвину, который все так же лежал на кровати. Зак приподнял его руку и еще раз взглянул в лицо. Голубые глаза были все такие же безумные, в них все также было много боли, а еще они были мокрыми от слез. Зак склонился и осторожно поцеловал Дарвина в губы. Он закрыл глаза и постарался не думать об ужасных зубах, крови, мерзких татуировках и всем том, что Дарвин сделал за всю свою жизнь. Это оказалось проще, чем он предполагал. В конце концов, человек - даже если он скот и отморозок - все равно человек.   
Когда Зак закончил, то еще раз глянул в небесно-голубые, неправильные и неуместные глаза.  
\- Каждой твари по паре, ведь да? – хрипло спросил Дарвин. Зак кивнул.  
Он вышел из номера 8 мотеля “Desert Rose”, когда уже стемнело. Садясь за руль Приуса, он твердо пообещал себе, что позвонит в полицию, как только увидит фотографию Дарвина по телевизору.   
В полицейском фотороботе он его не узнал.  
еnd


End file.
